Seeking Comfort
by CherryBlossom2313
Summary: A scene left out of Back to You. An interlude between chapter 16 and 17.


**Hey guys! Sorry for my hiatus on BTY but I had so many things have gone wrong since the last update. I no longer have Microsoft Word on my computer and school has been extremely hectic (Sometimes it sucks being a senior in college). I've also started working so that takes up more time. As a peace offering, here is a one shot that goes along with the story. It takes place between chapter 16 and 17. Hope you enjoy.**

Kat is watching her new niece and nephew sleeping soundly in the hospital nursery. Before she could stop it a tear escaped and ran down her face. She furiously wipes it away. She was trying to hold it together until she talked to the one person who could help her. She heads outside to get some air and some privacy. She knew he would be at work, so she dials the familiar number.

"Please pick up." Kat mumbled to herself

"Hello" The familiar voice said over the phone

"Hey." Kat said, her voice cracking a little. This caused a wave of panic and concern at the other end of the line.

"Kat? What's the matter, why are you crying?" the voice asked

"I'm not crying anymore Tommy, at least I'm trying not to. Kat replied as another tear runs down her cheek.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"I'm an aunt now" Kat said with a watery smile

"Really? Kat that's great, why are you upset?" Tommy wondered aloud even though he already knew the answer.

"Being here reminds of Daniel and how much I miss him." Kat confessed. Tommy sighs.

"I knew this would happen." Tommy said as he leaned back in his chair

"I know things happen for a reason but it still hurts." Kat explained

"Believe me Kat, I know how you feel." Tommy said

"I know that's why I called you." Kat said

The line is silent and Tommy wonders if the call was disconnected

"Kat, are you still there?" Tommy asked

"Yeah, I'm still here." Kat replied

"Tell me what you're thinking?" Tommy said

"I just feel so bad. I couldn't even hold them because the pain was too much." Kat said as the tears fell freely.

"It's ok to miss him and it's ok to be happy about the new members of your family." Tommy said

"I know and I'm happy for my brother and Sara and I'm glad the babies are here. I just can't hold them. I don't think I could take it." Kat admitted

"You can, look it took me a while to hold Jake after we lost Daniel." Tommy confessed

"What?" Kat asked, shocked at the revelation

"Yeah, I had my mom and Beth's mom helping until you took over. When you held him for the first time was the first time I had held him for more than five minutes." Tommy admitted

"I had no idea…." Kat said at a loss for words\

"Nobody but my mom knows, but you helped me that day, so let me help you. Go hold your nieces or nephews, it will make you happy" Tommy said

"I will, and it's niece and nephew, Ayden and Sabrina five pounds 6 ounces and five pounds 3 ounces respectively." Kat said

"Wow he got one of each, tell him I said congratulations." Tommy said

"I will and Tommy?" Kat started

"Yeah?" Tommy said

"Thanks for everything." Kat said feeling much better than a few minutes before the call.

"I'm just returning a favor Kat" Tommy said modestly

"You're saving me from my demons." Kat said

"Well, you're my son's god mother, the mother of my child; it's kind of my job to help you." Tommy said

"And if wasn't?" Kat queried

"I would still do it because you're an amazing friend, and you already know how I feel about you." Tommy said

"Well thank you for helping me anyway." Kat said again

"No problem, now get back to your family." Tommy ordered

"Give Jake a big hug for me." Kat said

"Will do honey, I promise." Tommy said

"Talk to you soon" Kat said

"Okay bye, and remember you're on vacation." Tommy said

"Okay, bye." Kat said before hanging up

Katherine stays outside for a few minutes before going inside and celebrating her niece and nephew's birth with her family.

**There it is! I hope you liked it. Hopefully BTY will be updated really soon until then Read& Review. 3 **


End file.
